


Miscellaneous HP Drabbles

by Mireille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sap Drabble Day, Sibling Incest, Weasleycest, Week of Weasleycest Challenge, Written Pre-Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-08-01
Updated: 2003-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Miscellaneous drabbles and mini-ficlets, mostly pairings, mostly involving Weasleys, largely Weasleycest.





	1. Marcus/Oliver, for Sap Drabble Day 2002

**Author's Note:**

> The ratings on these vary. Also, seriously: there is incest. There is underage sex (including incest). There is questionable consent. Some of these drabbles are sweet and fluffy (well, if you ignore the incest) but some are not. 
> 
> A drabble is 100 words exactly. I will die on this hill. (OTOH, I'm not going to rewrite almost 20-year-old drabbles because AO3 counts the words differently than my word processor of the time did.)

"It's your fucking turn, Flint."  
  
His mouth still pressed against Oliver's neck, Marcus grinned. "Oh, I don't think so. Definitely yours." He punctuated his words with a nip to the thin skin of Oliver's throat; Oliver moaned, but then pushed him away.  
  
"I'm not falling for that. It's your turn."  
  
"I'll give you a blow job if you do it."  
  
Oliver grinned. "You'll do that anyway."  
  
"I'll let you be on top."  
  
 _"Let_  me? Do you really want me to quote what you said last night?"  
  
"Gryffindors are supposed to be brave. You're a Gryffindor. You kill the fucking spider."


	2. Percy/Ginny

  
When Ginny was four, she'd declared that she would marry Percy when she grew up, and the twins had laughed until Charlie reminded them that at the same age, they'd fought over which one would marry their mum.  
  
When she was fourteen, she said it again, whispering this time, mouth pressed against his collarbone, legs entwined with his.   
  
When she was twenty-four, the Ministry sent Percy to Caracas; a month later, Ginny followed under an assumed name.   
  
And a month after that, she stood next to him in an office at the Venezuelan Ministry and made good on her promise. 


	3. Fred/George

They'd realized early on that the world tended to see them as a unit--"Fredngeorge," or "the twins"--rather than individuals.   
  
They used to hate it, but lately, George had started thinking it might not be all that bad. No one would really be surprised when they got a flat together after leaving school. No one would think twice if they preferred each other's company to anyone else's.  
  
If people were used to seeing them as being inseparable, in fact, there was a good chance that they'd never think to look closely enough to realize just how true that was. 


	4. Bill/Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This turned into "Soft and White and Silent" later.

  
  
The  _Prophet_  reported it dispassionately: wizards who opposed the new regime's treatment of Muggles had been killed, along with their families, on Christmas Eve. Charlie read the article, his mind filled with images of red blood and red hair, of pain and screaming, while outside, the snow would have been falling, soft and white and silent.   
  
"We were supposed to be with them," Bill said, and Charlie could only nod. They'd each told their parents they had to work, deciding that for once, they were going to spend Christmas together without having to be afraid they'd be found out. "If we hadn't been so selfish--"  
  
When he tried to comfort him, Bill--for the first time since Charlie could remember--pulled away from Charlie's embrace.  _"Don't._  Please."  
  
Charlie sighed and went over to the window, looking out at the snow that had started falling, white and silent and suffocating. 


	5. Fearless (Bill/Charlie)

  
You can't show fear around a dragon; they can feel it radiating off of you. Charlie's good with dragons, striding boldly up to them as though there's not even a slight possibility that something could go wrong, and they don't fight him.   
  
That was the way Bill kissed him, the first time, when they were thirteen and fourteen and home for the summer: just grinned at him and pushed him back against the kitchen table, and kissed him, like there was no chance Charlie could ever tell him no.  
  
And Charlie parted his lips, and sighed, and didn't fight him.


	6. Bill/Charlie

  
A perfect summer afternoon: warm sun, a cool breeze, and all of Charlie's younger siblings visiting relatives with their mother, so that he could lie on his back in the grass and daydream in peace.   
  
He realized that Bill was standing over him, grinning broadly. "Got our school letters," he said. "I've been made prefect."   
  
"Come out here just to tell me that?"   
  
And then Bill was lying on top of him, his mouth pressed hard against Charlie's, until he pulled back to smile at Charlie. "No. Came out here for this."  
  
It really  _was_  a perfect afternoon, Charlie thought. 


	7. Bill/Charlie

Mum was still on at Bill about his earring, Charlie noticed, even after dinner.  
  
"...trendy, perhaps," she was saying, "but that  _fang?_  Why you'd want some horrible--"  
  
"It was a gift," Bill interrupted, and that was all she needed to switch to her  _other_  favorite topic.   
  
"From whom?" she demanded. "Someone special?"  
  
"Not the way you're thinking. It's a dragon's tooth. Birthday present from Charlie."  
  
Charlie remembered how Bill had looked by firelight, afterward, with Charlie's legs wrapped around his waist, and grinned.   
  
No, he thought, as Bill winked at him, not the way she was thinking, at all.


	8. Bill/Charlie

  
He'd read the letter so often that he'd memorized its imperfections: the occasional misspellings, the ink blots, the doodled hieroglyph in the margin.   
  
He'd read it so often that he'd memorized the words: the description of a particularly intricate curse, the questions about Romania, the commentary on their mother's most recent letter.   
  
He'd read it so often, in fact, that the parchment was becoming worn-looking.  
  
But he still hadn't read it enough to know if "Love, Bill," was merely a formality, or if the word meant the same thing as it did when scrawled at the bottom of his reply.


	9. Oliver/Percy for Sap Drabble Day

  
In class, Percy was everything he wasn't: conscientious and clever and neat and prepared, while Oliver sat in the back of the class and diagrammed Quidditch plays and had to do his last Potions assignment four times before Percy would let him hand it in.  
  
On the Quidditch pitch, on the rare occasions Oliver could drag him out there, Percy was everything he wasn't, too: awkward and uncoordinated in a way that Oliver couldn't understand.  
  
But in their room, when he fell asleep with his head on Percy's shoulder, or woke up wrapped in Percy's arms...then, Percy was just everything.


	10. Percy/Oliver

The second most frustrating thing ever is Oliver the night before a match.  
  
Percy's learned to arrange his life around the Quidditch schedule. He won't be allowed to study, to read, to sleep -- and if he tries to escape to the library, Oliver always comes to find him.   
  
He says he thinks better with Percy around. So Percy goes back and pretends to read and watches Oliver fret and reminds himself that it'd be courting disaster to lean over and kiss him.  
  
The most frustrating thing is to be in love with Oliver and have him not even notice.


	11. Percy/Oliver

  
The night before a match, he's nothing but doubts. Only one thing he's sure of, tonight, and that's that Slytherin has really fucked them over.  
  
Percy's studying, as usual, but when Oliver starts talking, he puts the book down and lets Oliver rant about why playing Hufflepuff is such a disaster until he's calm enough to think about strategy again.   
  
And there's another thing to be sure of: he wouldn't know what to do without Percy. Which is why Oliver had no choice but to fall in love with him, and why he can't make himself say anything about it.


	12. Percy/Oliver

  
Percy has never thought of himself as a romantic. Quite the opposite, in fact; he prides himself on being a model of rationality.   
  
That all fell apart the other night, when he looked up at Oliver Wood and suddenly realized how much he wanted to kiss him. How much he's always wanted to kiss him.   
  
And his rationality seems to be slipping. He's caught himself, once or twice, doodling Oliver's name on his class notes. And, even more embarrassing, he even found himself drawing a heart around it.   
  
But he enchants the ink to be invisible, so it doesn't count.


	13. Percy/Oliver

  
Oliver comes back from every match covered in bruises.   
  
Bludgers leave deep purple marks, the kind of bruise that goes deep in to the muscle and aches for days. But there are other bruises, too, smaller ones, from being slammed into if they're playing Slytherin, or blocking the Quaffle with his shoulder.  
  
And after every match, he goes back to his dorm room and peels off his robes so that Percy can whisper the words to healing spells with his lips pressed against Oliver's skin.   
  
He's not sure if it's the magic or the kiss that takes the pain away.


	14. Percy/Oliver

  
Oliver loves his hands.  
  
If Percy ever doubted that, he'd be convinced when Oliver lifts one of them up to his mouth. Kisses the pads of each finger, tracing fingerprint-whorls with his tongue, then kisses the callus his quill left. Percy's smile becomes a gasp, though, when Oliver sucks his index finger into his mouth, and Percy watches it disappear past those perfect lips in a way that makes Percy think... thoughts he's still not sure he should have.   
  
Then Oliver lets go of him, and pushes him down on the bed, and for the moment, Percy stops thinking altogether.


	15. Percy/Oliver

Percy wants to touch Oliver.   
  
Sometimes, when they're in their room, his hands shake with the need to reach over and just... touch him.   
  
But he knows better. That'd break every rule written and some that only exist inside his head.   
  
So when Oliver leans over him to see what he's reading, Percy reaches up to push him away, muttering, "You're in my light."  
  
Oliver doesn't push easily, though, and he doesn't move. Percy's hand is still pressed flat against his chest, Oliver's heart beating against his palm.   
  
Then Oliver grins. "Sorry, Perce," he says.   
  
But he doesn't move away.


	16. Percy/Oliver

  
  
The Potions final is a practical, one student at a time in the classroom with Snape, and they're nearly the last two sixth-years to take it--only Yarborough, from Ravenclaw, comes after them. Percy finishes quickly, but when he comes out of the room, Oliver's already in the corridor waiting his turn.   
  
"He's ready for you," Percy says, and Oliver nods, but doesn't go in.  
  
"You'll do fine," he adds, and then makes sure no one's watching before he squeezes Oliver's hand, holding it a little too long to be just friendly. "Don't be nervous."  
  
Oliver grins. "I'm not, now."


	17. Percy/Oliver

  
Oliver's not supposed to have visitors while he recovers, but Percy's allowed in to bring Oliver his assignments.  
  
Oliver isn't looking forward to catching up on schoolwork, but he can't help but grin when he sees Percy.   
  
"You must be bored," says Percy, his voice strangely tight, "to be glad to see  _me_."  
  
"Maybe I missed you."  
  
"Go on, pull the other one."  
  
"I did," he says, quietly, and suddenly it's very important that Percy understands.   
  
Percy's neck and ears go the color of his hair. "I missed you, too," he says, and Oliver knows that Percy's understood him perfectly.


	18. Percy/Oliver

  
  
No matter how awful he felt, Oliver refused to go see Madam Pomfrey, because she might not let him  _play,_  so he staggered to practice and class and then fell into bed, sinking almost immediately into fever-dreams.   
  
He was on his broom, and he thought it was a game, but then the other team was hurling dozens of Quaffles at him at once, and he couldn't stop them, but he had to, had to be  _perfect,_  just like....  
  
....and then long, cool fingers stroked his brow, and he heard Percy's voice telling him to sleep, and the nightmares went away.


	19. Marcus/Terence, questionable consent

  
Terence hates not catching the Snitch. Partly because he's a Seeker and that's what he's supposed to do, but mostly because in the changing room, Flint's going to catch his eye and tell him to wait.   
  
And he'll wait, because Flint's bigger and stronger and could break Terence's legs, and the other players will leave and Flint's going to shove him against the wall and fuck him until he can hardly walk, because that's what  _happens_  when you let Slytherin down.   
  
Sometimes, he catches himself considering just letting the Snitch fly past him, and he hates that most of all.


	20. Marcus/Terence

  
He had to look twice to convince himself that it was really Marcus sitting in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron; he'd changed since the last time Terence had seen him, when they'd split up to avoid capture. Then again, a lot had changed in ten years. More than he'd thought, maybe, since Marcus looked straight at him without a word.   
  
Things change, he told himself. Get used to it.   
  
Later that night, though, when Marcus slipped into his room, disarming him quickly and pushing him back onto the bed, he was glad that some things hadn't changed at all. 


	21. Bill/Charlie

  
"It's like playing hide and seek," Bill whispers, his mouth against Charlie's neck, as they curl together in the coat closet.   
  
"He'll get tired of looking for us."  
  
"Like he did of asking us questions about school? Percy doesn't give up easily when he wants something."  
  
Charlie winces, thinking about seven-year-old Percy finding them, and makes sure his back is firmly against the door. "Then we'll hide again. I don't give up easily, either."  
  
"And what do you want?"  
  
In response, Charlie pulls Bill down on top of him, arching his hips to press himself against his brother's lean thigh. 


	22. Bill/Charlie

  
His first memory ever was of Bill, holding his hand as Charlie perched on a toy broomstick, hovering nervously just above the ground. "I've got you," Bill said, and that was enough to reassure Charlie.   
  
That was when Charlie knew he adored his brother.   
  
It was over ten years later when he found himself against the wall of the shed where their father kept his Muggle junk, with Bill on his knees in front of him; afterward, Bill held him tightly, whispering, "I've got you, it's okay," until his breathing slowed.   
  
That was when he knew that it was love. 


	23. Marcus/Percy

  
Weasley thinks Marcus picked him because he's he's usually alone, and it's simple for Marcus to hold him against the wall with one hand and tear Weasley's trousers open with the other.   
  
Weasley thinks Marcus picked him because he'd struggle, and he still pretends to hate what they do, even though Marcus knows he wouldn't even have to force him, any more.   
  
He's completely wrong, though, because the only reason Marcus ever shoved Percy Weasley against the dungeon wall and fucked him was the look in Wood's eyes whenever he sees the bruises Marcus leaves on the pale, freckled skin. 


	24. Bill/Charlie

  
They Apparate in separately, hours apart, and pretend to catch up with each other just like the rest of their siblings, because they're close, of course, but not too close.   
  
At dinner, Charlie talks to the twins about Quidditch, and Bill talks to Percy about work, and while you can't sit all that far apart in that kitchen, they're careful not to sit too close.   
  
Their mother puts them in their old room, of course, there's nowhere else. And it's only then, with the door locked and a silencing charm on it, that they can finally get close enough again. 


	25. Marcus/Oliver

  
  
"We're playing Wood on Saturday," Flint said, and the rest of the team shrugged. It had been like this since Flint's fifth year, Wood's first as captain: they played Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Oliver Wood. Sometimes, they got the feeling that he wouldn't care if they lost their other games, as long as they beat Gryffindor. Beat Wood.  
  
The younger players sometimes wondered about it, but the ones in his year knew what he said when he'd been drinking, and heard him when the silencing charms on his bed failed, and they knew there were some things you just don't ask. 


	26. Harry/Draco

  
Draco hates Potter; everyone knows that. He mutters it in the Great Hall when they pass the Gryffindor table; he announces in the common room at the end of the day. He doesn't have to say it in Potions, where loathing hangs almost palpably in the air between them, and on the Quidditch pitch, of course, it's not only obvious, but expected.   
  
"I hate you," he snarls, as he finds himself pushed against a wall, Potter's hand at his throat.  
  
"It's mutual," Potter snaps back.  
  
"Just so it's clear," he says, and pulls Potter to him for a bruising kiss. 


	27. George/Lee

  
  
Everyone says they're identical. "FrednGeorge." "The twins." Interchangeable. Even their own mother can't always tell them apart.   
  
After six years of spending almost every minute of the school year with them, though, Lee can. Fred's the one who likes Transfiguration; George is better at Charms. Fred studies the contents of a box of Every Flavor Beans carefully; George just grabs one at random, figuring he can spit it out if need be.   
  
And after the lights go out, and George slips out of his own bed and into Lee's, Lee wonders how anyone could think they were interchangeable, at all. 


	28. Marcus/Lee

  
Lee didn't even realize there was someone behind him until he'd been slammed against the wall.  
  
"You," a voice growled against his ear, "spend too much time pointing out what I'm doing wrong."  
  
"Then maybe," he replied, hoping he sounded braver than he felt, "you should stop committing so many fouls, Flint."  
  
"Maybe," Flint snarled, "I ought to just shut you up."  
  
Lee closed his eyes, expecting to be punched. And when, a second later, Flint kissed him--hard enough his lips felt bruised--he wished he had been punched.   
  
He was pretty sure he wouldn’t have liked being hit. 


	29. Angelina/Alicia

  
  
Angelina's fearless. She told off Snape their first year, and she's sneaked into the Forbidden Forest with the twins, and she never, ever backs down from anything if it's important to her.   
  
Beating Slytherin's important to her, so even when she gets kicked in the stomach or knocked off her broom, she keeps playing. After the match, Alicia helps her to the hospital wing, and then back to the dorm, where she sits on the edge of Angelina's bed while she sleeps.  
  
Alicia wishes she could be that brave, but instead, her heart stops every time she sees Angie fall. 


End file.
